It is well known that rotary printing machines used, for example, in raised letter printing, offset printing or the like have side walls which are formed, in alignment, with bores for bearings which journal the respective cylinders and rollers required for printing in the side walls of the machine. The drives for the cylinders or rollers are generally provided by spur gears located at the outside of one of the side walls and forming a gear train.
It is sometimes desirable to change printing systems or printing methods. For example, it is desired by some printers to change rotary printing machines designed for raised letter printing to Flexo printing. Retro fitting such a printing machine permits elimination of a number of rollers and cylinders of the inker, thus freeing bores and openings in the sides of the printing machine. The roller required for Flexo printing, that is, the roller for inking of the Flexoplate cylinder, termed the "Anilox" rollers, must have a pre-determined diameter relation with the Flexo print plate cylinder. Generally, the diameter of the Anilox roller is greater than the diameter of the rollers of the inker, that is, the milling rollers, for example, of inker roller trains used with raised letter press. When it is desired to retrofit a printing machine designed for raised letter printing, to change over to flexo printing, it is not possible to merely place the Anilox roller in an existing bore or opening of side walls of the printing machine, originally designed for raised letter printing.